Genealogy of Christ
This page lists the Genealogy of Christ. His genealogy is similar from Adam to King David, but it is stated in the bible that he is decended from two different children of King David: Solomon and Nathan. Some sources point out that Joseph is decended from Solomon, while Mary is decended from Nathan. If this is correct, Jesus' biological genealogy is from Luke. According to Genesis *God (58th and 72nd great-grandfather and father) *Adam (930 years) married Eve (57th and 71st great-grandparents) *Seth (912 years) (56th and 70th great-grandfather) *Enosh (905 years) (55th and 69th great-grandfather) *Kenan (910 years) (54th and 68th great-grandfather) *Mahalalel (895 years) (53rd and 67th great-grandfather) *Jared (962 years) (52nd and 66th great-grandfather) *Enoch (365 years) (51st and 65th great-grandfather) *Methuselah (969 years) (50th and 64th great-grandfather) *Lamech (777 years) (49th and 63rd great-grandfather) *Noah (950 years) (48th and 62nd great-grandfather) *Shem (630 years) (47th and 61st great-grandfather) *Arpachshad (438 years) (46th and 60th great-grandfather) *Shelah (433 years) (45th and 59th great-grandfather) *Eber (464 years) (44th and 58th great-grandfather) *Peleg (239 years) (43rd and 57th great-grandfather) *Reu (237 years) (42nd and 56th great-grandfather) *Serug (230 years) (41st and 55th great-grandfather) *Nahor (148 years) (40th and 54th great-grandfather) *Terah (205 years) (39th and 53rd great-grandfather) According to Matthew *Abraham (175 years) married Sarah (127 years) (38th Great-Grandparents) *Isaac (180 years) married Rebekah (37th Great-Grandparents) *Jacob married Leah (36th Great-Grandparents) *Judah married Tamar (35th Great-Grandparents) *Perez (34th Great-Grandfather) *Hezron (33rd Great-Grandfather) *Ram (32nd Great-Grandfather) *Amminadab (31st Great-Grandfather) *Nahshon (30th Great-Grandfather) *Salmon married Rahab (29th Great-Grandparents) *Boaz married Ruth (28th Great-Grandparents) *Obed (27th Great-Grandfather) *Jesse (26th Great-Grandfather) *King David (25th Great-Grandfather) *Solomon (24th Great-Grandfather) *Rehoboam (23rd Great-Grandfather) *Abijah (22nd Great-Grandfather) *Asa (21st Great-Grandfather) *Jehoshaphat (20th Great-Grandfather) *Joram (19th Great-Grandfather) *Uzziah (18th Great-Grandfather) *Jotham (17th Great-Grandfather) *Ahaz (16th Great-Grandfather) *Hezekiah (15th Great-Grandfather) *Manasseh (14th Great-Grandfather) *Amon (13th Great-Grandfather) *Josiah (12th Great-Grandfather) *Jechoniah (11th Great-Grandfather) *Shealtiel (10th Great-Grandfather) *Zerubbabel (9th Great-Grandfather) *Abiud (8th Great-Grandfather) *Eliakim (7th Great-Grandfather) *Azor (6th Great-Grandfather) *Sadoc (5th Great-Grandfather) *Achim (4th Great-Grandfather) *Eliud (3rd Great-Grandfather) *Eleazar (2nd Great-Grandfather) *Matthan (Great-Grandfather) *Jacob (Grandfather) *Joseph married Mary (Parents) *Jesus Christ According to Luke *Abraham (175 years) married Sarah (127 years) (52nd Great Grandparents) *Isaac (180 years) married Rebekah (51st Great Grandparents) *Jacob married Leah (50th Great Grandparents) *Judah married Tamar (49th Great Grandparents) *Perez (48th Great Grandfather) *Hezron (47th Great Grandfather) *Aram (46th Great Grandfather) *Amminadab (45th Great Grandfather) *Nahshon (44th Great Grandfather) *Salmon (43rd Great Grandfather) *Boaz (42nd Great Grandfather) *Obed (41st Great Grandfather) *Jesse (40th Great Grandfather) *King David (39th Great Grandfather) *Nathan (38th Great Grandfather) *Mattatha (37th Great Grandfather) *Menan (36th Great Grandfather) *Melea (35th Great Grandfather) *Eliakim (34th Great Grandfather) *Jonan (33rd Great Grandfather) *Joseph (32nd Great Grandfather) *Judah (31st Great Grandfather) *Simeon (30th Great Grandfather) *Levi (29th Great Grandfather) *Matthat (28th Great Grandfather) *Jorim (27th Great Grandfather) *Eliezer (26th Great Grandfather) *Er (25th Great Grandfather) *Elmodam (24th Great Grandfather) *Cosam (23rd Great Grandfather) *Addi (22nd Great Grandfather) *Melchi (21st Great Grandfather) *Neri (20th Great Grandfather) *Shealtiel (19th Great Grandfather) *Zerubbabel (18th Great Grandfather) *Rhesa (17th Great Grandfather) *Joanan (16th Great Grandfather) *Judah (15th Great Grandfather) *Joseph (14th Great Grandfather) *Semein (13th Great Grandfather) *Mattathias (12th Great Grandfather) *Maath (11th Great Grandfather) *Naggai (10th Great Grandfather) *Esli (9th Great Grandfather) *Nahum (8th Great Grandfather) *Amos (7th Great Grandfather) *Mattathias (6th Great Grandfather) *Joseph (5th Great Grandfather) *Jannai (4th Great Grandfather) *Melchi (3rd Great Grandfather) *Levi (2nd Great Grandfather) *Matthat (Great-Grandfather) *Heli (Grandfather) *Mary (Mother) married Joseph (Father) *Jesus Christ Jesus' Register Information in italics has not been proven, but has been suspected. *1. Jesus Christ of Nazareth born C 4 BC died C AD 29 :Parents: *2. Joseph of Nazareth *3. Mary :Grandparents: *4. Jacob *6. Heli :Great-Grandparents: *8. Matthan *12. Matthat :2nd Great-Grandparents: *16. Eleazer *24. Levi :3rd Great-Grandparents: *32. Eliud *48. Melchi :4th Great-Grandparents: *64. Achim *96. Janna :5th Great-Grandparents: *128. Sadoc *192. Joseph :6th Great-Grandparents: *256. Azor *284. Mattathias :7th Great-Grandparents: *512. Eliakim *768. Amos :8th Great-Grandparents: *1024. Abiud *1536. Esli :9th Great-Grandparents: *2048. Rhesa *2049. Shelomith *3072. Esli :10th Great-Grandparents: *4098. Zerubbabel *6144. Nagge/Naggai :11th Great-Grandparents: *8196. Pedaiah *8197. Mother of Zerubbabel *12288. Maath See also * Descendants of Adam External links *http://www.ccel.org/ccel/schaff/anf06.v.iii.i.html : Julius Africanus Letter to Aristides Category:Jesus